


Second Date

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M, This town loves Derek, light making out, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go out for their second date.  What starts well leads to arguing about the upcoming battle and insecurities make their presence known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this chapter got out of hand. It's a long one, so I hope it's worth the wait. I'm trying to get back on schedule and my sweet, sweet wife has agreed to help me focus. Thank you dearheart! <3 (she's kind of hoping I fail at my writing duties because if I do then she gets extra time to play whatever game is currently occupying her mind while I make myself write.)
> 
> I fussed over parts of this and I'm not sure if it sounds good anymore, so I'm sorry if it's a little off. I'm stopping on it. As always, no beta or edit, just a write, a fuss and a post. If there are consistency errors, please let me know. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and thanks for your patience. I know where this story is going, I just need to get it all written for you wonderful, sweet, dear readers. I love you all! <3 <3

“Turn here,” Stiles said as Derek carefully maneuvered the Camero down the preserve pathways. Once they reached a dead end, Derek turned, raised his eyebrows at Stiles, who was grinning. “Now park.”

Getting out, Derek popped the trunk and grabbed the large picnic basket. Stiles wasn’t even looking at him as he did so, an easy silence between them for the moment. One that Derek was almost afraid talking would spoil. There had been so many arguments lately, and he just wanted to get *something* right. Stiles had even initiated an argument when he’d arrived at the loft, because he’d wanted to drive, and Derek didn’t want to play navigator with Stiles’ phone. Plus, he’d been in that jeep, it wasn’t really the greatest date material.

“So, we go this way,” Stiles said as he looked up from the phone in his hands, pointing into the distance. There were so many places to stop for a picnic out here that Derek had no idea where Stiles was taking them. With a nod, he let Stiles lead the way through the trees, brush, until finally they reached a clearing. They were near the ravine, the sound of water far below, sun shining brightly above them, grasses swaying in the barest hint of a breeze. Derek took a deep breath, smelled only the forest and Stiles, and allowed himself to relax.

“Good choice, right?” Stiles asked and when Derek looked over at him, he was grinning. “I came out here with Scott once and it was so nice that I had to save the coordinates so we could come back sometime. We’ve gotten lost out here so many times that you’d think I had the whole place memorized by now, but nope.” His eyes finally settled on the basket and they went comically wide. “Shit Derek, what the hell did you pack?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said as he put the basket down and opened it. The first thing he saw was the red and white checkered blanket, somehow something a person associated with a picnic even if they’d never owned such a thing before in their life. Derek laughed as he pulled it out. “John has a sense of humor.”

“John?” Stiles asked as he came over and looked into the basket. Derek nodded as he turned away to open the blanket and spread it out on the ground. “The guy who owns the diner that we went to on our *first* date?”

“That’s right. If you hate anything in here I’ll yell at him, because he didn’t let anyone other than himself touch this meal. It’s an apology for what crappy service we had last time.” Derek finally looked over at Stiles, who’s hands were inside the basket, moving things around to see what all was inside of it. With a chuckle, Derek came over and leaned over Stiles’ shoulder. “Can’t keep your hands still, can you?”

Stiles jumped back just when Derek’s breath touched his ear and he almost knocked his head into Derek’s face. Derek moved out of the way though, and slipped an arm around Stiles’ waist as he began to flail. “Don’t *do* that!” Stiles complained, face flushing. A grin spread out across Derek’s lips and he moved in to kiss Stiles. Their lips touched for a brief moment, a soft press and nothing more, but when he pulled away he was warm all over.

“Why don’t we spread it out on the blanket?” Derek suggested, and Stiles nodded.

There were four different kinds of mini sandwiches, two metal cups that had been carefully set in the basket that contained one chocolate and one strawberry shake, so many sides that didn’t require forks or spoons that Derek was almost certain that John had packed for his whole pack, not just his date with Stiles. He wasn’t sure they would be able to even put a dent in it all. With a laugh, he offered the chocolate shake to Stiles.

“Dude,” Stiles breathed, taking it and slurping some of it right into his mouth, tongue flicking out to swipe across his lips. Derek held his breath as he watched, unable to do anything but follow that pink tongue. He swallowed, heart already racing. It was amazing what kind of power Stiles had over him, and they hadn’t really been physical since Derek had screwed up. Stiles looked over at Derek, catching his eyes, and then smirked. “You already look like you want to move past the food and on to something else.”

“Of course not,” Derek said as he took a sip of his shake. It was still creamy and very cold. He wondered idly where John had gotten the mugs, and if they were expensive or not.

“Well fine, I’m going to start eating.” Stiles began piling things onto a plate. Derek turned to look at him and then did the same.

This time the food was fantastic. Every part of it was perfect, and by the time they were slowing down, they’d talked about the forest, the weather, Scott’s performance in lacrosse and even the fact that Stiles was doing well in school even though there had been so many things going wrong and interrupting his studying. They were lounging back, staring up at the sky when they both faded into silence.

For the first time in a while, Derek wanted time to just stop. Just for a few hours, just for a little while, so he could sink into this space, this time, and feel no pressure to move forward in any direction he didn’t want to. Looking over at Stiles, he found that Stiles was watching him. A familiar rush of heat went down Derek’s body, and he moved forward, pushing food remnants out of the way so he could press his lips against Stiles’.

With a soft hum, Stiles met Derek and slipped an arm around him, pulling him close so they could kiss deeper. Mouthes opened up and tongues met to play, dipping into each other’s space as though they each wanted to over take the other. Derek ran his hand up under Stiles’ shirt, touching bare skin and moaning as his fingers found a nipple, brushing against it just to feel it pebble under him. Stiles grabbed at Derek’s shirt and yanked it up enough that he could touch Derek, the feeling of those long, lean fingers touching him sending shocks of pleasure to all area’s of Derek’s body.

He flipped them over so Stiles was underneath him, foot nudging a plate over so he could straddle Stiles, pulling away long enough to grab his shirt and pull it off of. Stiles gasped, eyes filling with want as they traveled over all the bare skin in front of him. Derek sat back a little, grabbing Stiles’ hands and placing them on his chest. “Please?” he whispered, and then Stiles was running his hands over him, touching each ridge, each bit of skin they could find, brushing across nipples and making Derek moan. He leaned into Stiles’ hands, looking down at Stiles with a smile.

“No matter what happens, you heal completely, don’t you?” Stiles asked, one hand traveling down his side, the other one swirling around a nipple.

“Of course,” Derek said with a nod. “I’m a born wolf.”

“Isn’t that a little…” Stiles frowned as his traveling hand settled on Derek’s hip. “Sad?” he finally finished. His focus was on Derek’s body, and although the touch was enticing, Derek found that the conversation wasn’t very exciting.

“No,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “Any mark I want to keep, I know how to.”

“Tattoo’s aren’t the same thing,” Stiles snapped, looking up finally and catching Derek’s eyes. There was anger there, and it pulled Derek completely out of the mood they’d begun to create. He pulled away and sat back, ass resting on Stiles’ legs.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and almost wishing he hadn’t tossed his shirt so far away.

“It’s just… we’ve all be through all this shit, right?” Stiles said, fingers reaching down to lightly touch Derek’s thighs. His skin burned under Stiles’ hands, the excitement of being touched returning enough that he pressed a little closer. “And yet, you don’t bear any marks. It’s like you’re body just never remembers. That seems sad.”

“Do you wish I was all scarred up then?” Derek asked, more harshly than he’d intended.

“Scars are just reminders of what you’ve survived. Derek, you’ve survived so fucking much, don’t you want that pride?” He pulled away and leaned up on his elbows. Derek forced his arms down, fingers playing with the edge of Stiles’ shirt, not focusing on Stiles because he didn’t want to know what the boy was thinking.

“No. I like knowing that the only scars I keep are the ones I choose to keep.” He shrugged. “There aren’t many things I’d wish to never forget.”

For a while, Stiles didn’t say anything. Then he reached up and touched Derek’s cheek, pressing his fingers into the skin until Derek turned his head to look at Stiles. “It just seems like you get to be perfect, you know? Even when you’ve been hurt so much that those scars run deep. I feel like you should be able to say, look, here’s what I’ve been through, here’s what I’ve survived, I’m stronger than all of this.”

Derek had never thought about scars as something a person should be proud of. As kids, he’d wrestled with his siblings and they’d all done their fair share of injuring each other. If he’d kept every scar from that time, he’d be riddled with them. The slash across his stomach from when Laura found the barbie he’d accidentally destroyed in a full moon fit. The teeth marks from Cora when she’d been teething and he’d agreed to watch over her but had gotten focused on his book and ignored her for too long. Or the fight marks from when he and Uncle Peter would practice out in the woods, claw marks that went deep, but healed and were reopened time and time again until Derek had learned how to block that stupid swipe move. His body would be a mess, and instead, he had smooth skin, the defining mark of his character the triskelion on his back.

“I am stronger than all of that,” he finally said. His hands stopped moving and he shrugged. “No one has to see all that to know how strong I am. Scars are just leftovers from when your body can’t heal. I’m not human Stiles. If I kept a mark of each deep wound then I’d be hideous to look at.”

“Ooh, now who’s gone all defensive wolf?” Stiles laughed, pulling his hand away and lying back down on the blanket. “Maybe I’m just jealous. The minute I get into a fight I’m bound to be marked up forever. You get to be hot and gorgeous forever.”

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned down to lightly press his lips against Stiles. “You’ll be hot and sinful too, whether or not you have scars,” he said before kissing Stiles again, slipping his hands under the shirt and touching Stiles. He wanted that heat from before, he wanted that need and the passion that followed.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and buried his hands in Derek’s hair, pressing up against Derek as they kissed more. Their tongues went wild once more, and this time Derek pulled away to kiss down Stiles cheek, neck, lightly nipping at the juncture between neck and shoulder, licking across it when Stiles moaned. He rubbed his face against the skin, knowing he was sinking his scent into Stiles as he did so. Licking across the shoulder, he brought his blunt, human, teeth against the skin and bit down.

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped as he did it again, sucking at the pale flesh and feeling the blood rush to the surface. “God, Derek,” he moaned. His fingers trembled and they grabbed tight at Derek’s hair, so Derek sucked another mark, this one a little further down the chest. Stiles’ hips twitched up and Derek could feel Stiles’ dick, hard and hot as it pressed against his body. That was what Derek wanted.

“Yeah,” he whispered against Stiles’ skin, licking over the mark he’d made just to hear Stiles moan. This was what he needed, what he had to remember, because in no time at all he might lose this, and everything else he held dear, in one single, fight. There was no question that Deucalion would kill him, at least Derek figured he wouldn’t win. He just had to keep Stiles from the fight, and maybe get him out of town before the actual event.

For a few more minutes he was entirely focused on Stiles, but then Stiles went completely still under him and he moved his hands up to push Derek away from him. “Wait, wait,” Stiles said and Derek looked at him in confusion. “Wait. You’re not doing this as some kind of final act of sexiness before you valiantly fight to the death in a week, are you?”

Derek blinked at him and snorted. “I’m doing this because it feels good, I want you, and I want to remember what you feel like.”

“Remember how? When you’re dying in a pool of blood on the ground?”

“Jesus Stiles.” He’d been ready for almost anything, but certainly not that. Kissing Stiles’ neck, he said, “No, when I’m working on training. When I need to remember what I’m doing this for. I want this because I need to not give up.”

“I just think that maybe we shouldn’t do this right now. I don’t think that we’re in the right emotional state.”

“What emotional state do you want me to be in?” Derek sighed, pulling away once more to look at Stiles.

“You know, no impending doom hanging over our heads.” Stiles licked his lips nervously.

“There is always some kind of impending doom Stiles, it just changes faces. Are you going to wait our whole lives then?”

“It’s not… it’s not like that. There are lulls, right? And I think that lulls are the right time for this. Besides, we talked about all kinds of things, but I really want to know more about this Alpha Battle thing.”

“Christ,” Derek shook his head. “You’re going to drive me crazy, you know that?”

“I hope in a good way,” Stiles grinned. Derek growled and leaned down to nip at Stiles’ lower lip.

“Only sometimes.” It was gone, his erection fading away in surges of uncomfortable pain spikes. “Why do you want to know about that now, when we’re on a date? Shouldn’t we be doing date things on a date? Like making out? I’d really like to taste you. All of you.” He wanted to lick into each and every crevice of Stiles’ body actually.

“Don’t be mean like that,” Stiles groaned, closing his eyes and pressing a hand into them. “This is the only time I can get you to myself. Away from everyone, away from the town, away from those stupid alpha’s.”

Derek looked at the food, in various states of disarray around them, and then sighed. It had been good while it lasted, and Stiles would have memories of the fun they’d been about to engage in for days. “Fine,” he snapped, pulling off of Stiles and sitting down. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything?” Stiles asked as he moved closer and pressed against Derek. “I need to know, I need to know what’s going to happen, what to expect. I need to be prepared.”

“You need to leave,” Derek said firmly. “You should go away from town, maybe several states over, start a new life, get out of this mess before it destroys you.” He forced each word out, even though a traitorous part of himself wanted Stiles to stay and never leave him.

“You’re crazy, I’m not going anywhere. This is my life, this is my home, these are my friends. You have to know by now that I’m not going to just up and leave when there’s so much going on and people need me.”

“I know. Just, would you consider it at least?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles with a frown and worry eating at his stomach. “Please?”

Stiles frowned himself and finally he nodded. “I can’t promise I’ll think about it a *lot*, but I’ll think about it. Some. Promise.”

Derek sagged in relief and pulled Stiles close, kissing his head. “Okay. Then I’ll tell you what else I know about the Alpha Battles that I didn’t say to everyone else.”

“A-ha!” Stiles interrupted him. “I *knew* you were keeping things from everyone.”

“This stuff concerns you, not them,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes as he let Stiles go. “First of all, as he’s fighting for you specifically, you’re allowed in the ring. If you were a wolf, that would be useful for me, because it would be a two against one battle. Since you’re not, I’m not only expecting you to stay *out* of the ring, even if you were in, you wouldn’t be much help.”

“Hey, I provide much needed sarcasm,” Stiles protested.

“You can provide sarcasm from a vantage point away from the fighting,” Derek insisted.

“Yeah, okay, what else?” Stiles took that fairly well, so Derek took a breath and went on.

“Besides that, if I lose and my pack tries to fight against them, Deucalion’s pack has every right to kill each of them. They either go to his pack, and their subsequent deaths, or they fight and die. Basically, they’re going to die if I do.” It was something he didn’t want to happen. “If I can convince them to go to another pack before that though, they are untouchable. If I have no pack, then he can’t take it away from me.”

“But, doesn’t that mean you aren’t going to be as strong as he is? Doesn’t having pack make you stronger? If they go away, then you will be, just, like, Derek, right?”

“Are you saying that just Derek isn’t strong enough to take on Deucalion?” he asked with raised eyebrows. Derek with a pack wasn’t strong enough, losing his pack wouldn’t do any harm, he didn’t think.

“I’m saying that allowing your pack, or wishing for your pack, to leave will put you at a disadvantage. Like you…” he paused, eyes widening.

“What is it?” Derek asked, seeing the instant everything clicked in Stiles’ head.

“You son of a bitch!” Stiles hissed. He stood up and backed away. “You think you’re going to lose. You’re planning for it. This is some kind of suicide mission you’re planning on going on here. You want me and your beta’s to run away rather than stay with you and risk dying. What, you’ve given up all your hope? Oh, well, that’s great!”

Derek felt cold seep through him as he watched Stiles get angry. He hadn’t wanted to cause another fight. “No, I haven’t given up hope,” he started, but stopped when Stiles put up a hand.

“Haven’t you? Everything you’re talking about doing, everything you say you want, just leaves you alone in that ring with someone much stronger than you are, and no advantages at all! If I was there I could maybe be at least some distraction, or I could hit him with my bat or something. If your pack was still with you, you’d have their strength too, which would make you less likely to die. You don’t think you have a chance, and you’re going to save everyone else but yourself.” Stiles’ face was bright red now, and it wasn’t because of any emotion Derek had been hoping to bring out in Stiles.

“Look,” he started. “He’s incredibly powerful, and unless I know there’s a way to win, I don’t want you to get hurt! I don’t want him to take you against your will, I don’t want him to kill my beta’s, I don’t want him running my territory.” He felt the thrum of the earth under him. The Hale family had held this town as their own for so many generations that he’d known the instant he’d crossed back over the border because the land itself welcomed him. Every wolf who came to their town knew it, could feel it. Just the thought of someone else holding it made his skin crawl and he wanted to bare his fangs at Deucalion just for suggesting it.

“It’s not about us Derek! This is about you.” Stiles glared at him. “Do you want to die?”

“No!” Derek shouted, standing up and facing off at Stiles. “Of course I don’t.”

“There’s no of course there, not when you’re taking all your weapons and throwing them away to fight barehanded.” Stiles reached out and poked Derek in the chest. “You can fucking forget about me not being in the ring, because now I’m determined to be.”

“Stiles-“ Derek started but Stiles barreled right on.

“And as for your pack? I hope each and every one of them decides to stick around, in fact I’m going to tell them to.”

“I’m going to talk to them each about their choices Stiles,” Derek said. “They have to make their own decision.”

“No they don’t. They said they’d join your pack, they said they wanted the bite. They should stick with you because leaving when things get tough is the cowards way out.”

“You can’t tell kids what they have to do about their future!” Derek snapped out and realized his mistake as soon as the words were out.

Stiles stood up tall, shoulders straightening out as he snarled at Derek, “I’m a fucking child am I?”

“I didn’t mean-“ Derek tried, but once again Stiles talked over him.

“Well that’s interesting, because you seemed to think that I was at least somewhat capable of making my own decisions. At least you did when I told you how this relationship was going to work. You did when I told you to stay out of my window until we’d talked. You thought I was adult enough to make the decision to date you. Are you saying they’re less adult than I am, or are you just being a condescending prick to all of us?”

Derek closed his eyes, feeling the conversation slipping away from him entirely. “Stiles,” he moaned. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Then tell me what you’re thinking exactly.”

“I’m thinking that I’m going to tell them all of this, what they can do, what their choices are,” he opened his eyes and looked at Stiles, trying to calm his heart as it seemed to want to pound out of his chest. “I’m giving them the choice, like I give you, like I gave you.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you expect me to stay out of the ring, as if I’m just going to do what you want because you said so.”

“What do you think you’re going to do in that ring Stiles?” Derek asked finally, words shooting out of his mouth.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll start stripping, distract him with underwear in the face or something. What I do know is that I have a whole *week* to figure it out!”

“They have a full week to decide what they want to do,” Derek pointed out. “I’m not going to tell them they have to do something, and you can’t either.”

“But you can try to convince them. That’s cool, I’ll be the counter convincer.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Fine. I can’t stop you.” Even if he wanted to.

“Also, Derek?” Stiles waved at his body. “You’re going to have to wait to get up on this again. Kissing, sure, but nothing more. Not until you’ve won this battle and you’re on the other side of it. Because I refuse to be a martyr fuck.”

“You would never be-“ Derek started, but stopped when he saw Stiles’ look.

“I’m pretty sure I was about to be.”

They stared at each other for a long time before Derek finally nodded. “Fine. Whatever happens, I won’t press you further until after the fight.” He looked at the ground, wishing for a brief moment that everything was different, that his family was here, and he had their support. When arms slipped around him, he almost thought it was ghostly arms of his family. Smelling Stiles though, he realized that Stiles was family, and he pulled Stiles close, kissing Stiles’ neck.

He didn’t even know he was crying until he heard Stiles’ soft hushing noise and felt the hand in his hair. Wrapping his arms around Stiles, he held the other man close, as tight as he felt he could get away with. If he lost, Stiles would go to this man, this demon wolf, and he’d never be the same ever again. More than anything else, Derek didn’t want that. Taking deep breaths he pulled Stiles’ scent into his nose, let it fill his head, his mind, his body. Every inhale embedded Stiles into his bones, tears slipping from his cheeks to Stiles’ skin, but Stiles never stopped holding him and he knew he’d never forget the scent, he’d never lose it.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and Stiles shook his head.

“You’re a pigheaded idiot sometimes,” Stiles said. He turned his head to kiss Derek’s neck, sending shivers down Derek’s spine. “But I want you to be mine anyway. So don’t die, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
